Better than a Book
by JoyfullyATryHard
Summary: Lucy one day passes by a book store's window and see a sequel to one of her favorite books. She then immediately buys it and rushes home to read it. What happens when it ends horribly, and she then becomes completely upset? How will Natsu help? And can someone please get Lucy some ice cream! First one-shot hope you read and enjoy.
Lucy Heartfilia laid on her bed reading a new book that she had just brought earlier today with the rest of her money. She knew that she shouldn't have brought it, especially considering that was the last of her precise money.

But as she was walking home from a lazy day at the guild, she had happen to pass by a book store, and had happen to look into the window and see a sequel to one of her favorite books.

She didn't even knew that there was one.

Quickly running in and snatching it up and ran to the cashier to pay for it and then quickly ran home to start reading it. But regretfully it had started to rain while she was in the book store, and had to shield the book the entire run home.

She had slammed the door shut behind her and threw herself onto her bed to read it….and four hours later of constant reading and was now on the last few pages of it, and was on the brink of tears as she finished it.

Lucy didn't know what to say…..but that was the most…..WORST ENDING EVER!

"No, no, no! What the hell was that!" Lucy yelled jumping back from the book not being able to tough it or even look at it.

"I can't believe! They're not together and now she loves HIM!" Lucy cried can't believing what she just finished reading.

Though she was in a complete emotional wreck at the moment, she was really glad she wasn't at the guild or that anyone was here to see this….well all except for Levy. She was the only person she knew what she was going through right now.

"T-the 'sniff' f-first book they f-fought to b-be together. And, and al-almost died to b-be together 'sniff' t-to prove their l-love for each other. J-just for this to happen!" Lucy cried/yelled out loud.

In the first book it was all about the love slowly beginning between the two of them and then they had to prove that they really do love each other so that they could be together. And then it ended amazingly! They won, they were together, fully in love with the other, now just for now in this book for her now loving this other guy and stabbing the other in the back like that. I mean come on!

Do authors just sit around and then decide that they want to completely mess with people's emotions like this.

She had reread the first book over hundred times. She completely loved them together even thought that their first child will be a boy and they would name him Oscar. She even gave their future son a name! Just to find out that now she doesn't love him and now instead love this other guy that she's supposed to be with.

What about Oscar!

Lucy wished Levy was here, she'd help her through this.

This happened last week to Levy. They ended up killing of one of her favorite character and she was a complete mess on Lucy's bed. Lucy brought out ice cream and she fed some slowly to her as Levy talked about how it was the worst thing to ever happen.

Now here was Lucy, crying and yelling and was now starting to feel like she was going to throw up.

"T-this is-isn't s-s-suppose to happen!" Lucy cried covering herself with her pink comforter, the book now on the floor.

Lucy's cries stop her from hearing her window next to her bed open.

Lucy's cries also stopped her from hearing her concerned best friend/partners voice call out.

"Lucy what's wrong!" Natsu yelled immediately ripping the blanket down from her face to see her in a complete sobbing mess.

Lucy continued crying but managed to snatch the comforter back from Natsu and pulled it back over her face.

She didn't want him to see her like this. He'll just make fun of her and say it's just a book.

He'd won't understand, she needed Levy right now.

"Lucy! Luce! Hey what's wrong!" Natsu called again reaching for the comforter but failed to pull it away this time.

"G-go away! I'm fine." Lucy said choking back a sob.

"It doesn't look like nothing's wrong! Luce talk to me." Natsu asked worry lacing his deep voice.

Lucy knew that she shouldn't tell him, but she also knew that he wouldn't go away unless she told him something. And right now, Lucy needed someone to complain to. And knowing Natsu he'll more than likely just fall asleep during the middle of it. So why not….

Lucy popped the top of her head and her eyes out from under the comforter and stared at Natsu. She saw relief quickly spread across his face.

"P-promise that you won't call it stupid o-or me weird and don't just say it's just a book." Lucy said she, her deep sobbing leaving her for now.

"Oh man Lucy, is this about a book." Natsu said moving his hand to rub the back of his neck nervously, just what did he get himself into?

Lucy immediately ducked her head back under, hiding from him again.

"No Lucy, come on. Tell me." Natsu pleaded.

"Promise." Lucy whispered from under the comforter.

"Yeah I promise." Natsu replied.

Lucy crawled out from under the blanket and was now sitting up. She felt sweaty from it being under there for so long and could feel the tears drying up down her cheeks.

"Well…" Lucy said stopping having second thoughts. He'll just think she's weird.

"You can tell me anything Lucy." Natsu said seeing the face she was making of worry.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked looking at him with the last of her tears falling down her face.

"Of course! You're my best friend and team mate like I'd ever not listen or help you with anything that worries you like this!" Natsu said being completely honest.

"Yeah. Okay!" Lucy said realizing how silly she was for doubting him.

…..One and a half hours later….

"And that's it." Lucy said taking a deep extremely shaky breathe, taking the much needed air that she really needed from barely taking in any after she began.

Natsu just sat there looking down and blinking several times.

Lucy then began feeling extremely nervous about what Natsu might say. And if he just calls her weird after promising that he won't, then go around the guild telling the others that she lost her mind.

And if he even dared say that it's just a book!

"That's…" Natsu began to say but stopped.

Lucy gulped in worry about what he will say.

"That's….completely messed up wrong!" Natsu yelled suddening standing straight up, knocking Lucy and the comforter off the bed.

"What kind of ending it that. I mean yeah I can see how some people might be okay with that ending but I'm not! That entire fight they went through just so that could happen so completely unforgivable!" Natsu continued to complain.

He agrees with her and…and he actually seems genially sincere about it.

"Natsu." Lucy called from the ground.

"-I mean come on-" Natsu didn't hear her.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled getting his attention.

"Yeah Lucy? Why are you on the floor?" Natsu asked turning his head to the side thinking.

"Thank you I feel a lot better now." Lucy said sending him a big smile.

Lucy's worries and crying over the book was over and it's all thanks to Natsu, she really does have the greatest friend.

"Speak for yourself!" Natsu cried shocking Lucy out of her happy ending line.

"Huh?" Lucy asked seeing Natsu now under the comforter that he'd quickly snatched from her.

"T-that's completely messed up Lucy." Natsu complained from under her pink comforter, his pink hair pointing out from the top.

Lucy smiled and patted Natsu's head from under the comforter and went to the freezer to grabbed the emergency ice cream she had in there just in case Levy came back for round two of her favorite character's death crying. After grabbing it she went back to her extremely upset best friend.

She opened the lid and sat down on the foot of the bed and waited for Natsu to get a whiff of the deliciously, chocolatey treat that she had for him.

She smiled at him when his mob of pink haired head finally popped up from under the comforter and took it and quickly consumed the entire thing in a matter of seconds, letting out a loud burp before stretching out his arms and letting out a small yawning then passed out asleep on her bed.

Yeah she was okay, in the end she had him after all. And her life was way more amazing than some book.

Who was she kidding! The craving for ice cream immediately took over.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled grabbing his shoulder and began shaking him back and forth to get him to wake up. "Give back my ice cream!"

"What ice cream?" Natsu asked.

"The ice cream you just ate!" Lucy cried.

"Oooohh that ice cream. What about it?" Natsu said remember it now.

"Give it back!" Lucy yelled.

"What are you talking about I can't just-"

"Give it back!"

"No I-"

"Give me!"

"Never!" Natsu cried standing up and jumping out of her window.

"Come back here!" Lucy also cried and ran out her front door after him.

Yeah, way more better than just a book.

 **Hello, JoyFullyATryHard here! Thank you to all of you that read this story and are now also reading this. I was inspired to write this after having a simpler experience like this happen to me from one of my favorite book series. The first thing I was told was that it's just a book... for any of you out there that understand how upset I was after hearing that, thank you. But anyway, if you are right now following anyone of my other stories I am so sorry that updates have been taking so long. I promise that an update will happen soon, and thank you all for reading I hoped you like it! :)**


End file.
